Forum:2005-09-26. Could HA! lose its 2nd place title?, by Cool
Cool, 9/26/2005 3:09 PM :Its upon me thinking about the success of the current Nicktoons these days that I was thinking...could HA! run the risk of losing it's 2nd place spot behind Rugrats for most episodes? Let's look at the satistics... The Wild Thornberry's topped out at 91 episodes, but the show is on a TBA status. I think its safe to say the show has run its course, and its an old Nicktoon going back to 1998 with already a movie and crossover under its belt. If Rugrats was so popular, and with the fans of that show growing up with the new series All Grown Up, it could be possible that AGU could have runaway success like Rugrats did. But I really don't think it will, becuase as a tween seires, it offer NOTHING new. Same old predictable storylines and so fourth. Spongebob has had about 68 episodes already. It's still Nicks hottest item right now, so it could still keep going for a while. Jimmy Nuetron (can't spell today) has 78 episodes undr its belt, but i hear the show has been canned. Another facor here when counting episodes...it seems with Nick programs, everyone counts the two 11min episodes as one whole episode. Yes, HA! had 100 full half hours, but if you would them all by hand - the show really had 178 episodes. Rugrats had 182 half hours alone, so you can do the math if you were to break it down into twos how may episodes they have. And this factor could apply to the other Nicktoons as well. So why in the case of some shows, like The Weekenders for example, peple count the episodes inducually has 78 episodes, alought the show really had 39 full half hours? I guess thats the never ending debate...how to count episodes for cartoons that are split into two smaller episodes. All I know is that HA! is still #2...and really, it always being overshadowed by the huge success of Rugrats, its #1 in alot of poeples eyes. Hell - back in the 80's in was like competing with Michael Jackson's "Thriller" album. It was number 1 for MONTHS, and no one could touch that #1 spot. So really, on another level, the #2 spot became the #1 spot for most artists. Get what I mean? Stephen ---- Jennerz8, 1/14/2007 9:49 PM :"--Jennerz8 – I’d still like ALL those downloads you promised me! The book scans and the mp3’s!" Hm, very sorry about that. I just got so overly busy with college and life and was not able to scan all of them (after looking around I have found that I have 8 of the books), and Photobucket was acting up so much with the images, and my computer crashed 3 times last year. Thankfully I was able to save everything though. I'll see what I can get done and send the MP3s again.The scans will be at the following link, but I still have to upload quite a few of them. I'm still trying, but Photobicket is still acting up. I might have to try somewhere else...or will end up having to just e-mail them to you if I can't get Photobucket to cooperate. Here's the link for now (only 3 scans are uploaded that was all I could get uploaded before it started acting up): http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v635/jsanthrgrl/Hey%20Arnold/ ---- Cool, 1/16/2007 12:44 AM :Gasp - you resurrected a noble and dead thread for this! Ah well, too late now... Thanks for getting back to me, I had totally forgotten about that request, moreover the fact Nancy got me alot of the pictures I needed already, I'm just waiting on her to scan the rest of the books for me. The mp3's - yes, I know I mentioned something about mp3's. Too busy to check right now. Thanks Stephen ---- DarthWho, 1/17/2007 12:55 AM :Awesome thread Stephen, you and Lord M. make great points about Arnold. Sorry for adding to such a long thread but I felt compelled to address a few points. I guess I'm in the minority here but I liked the nice guy Arnold in seasons 4 and 5. The main reason why Helga likes him is because of this quality; "Helga on the Couch" shows this. I like to think of it that Arnold has to live in a house full of quarreling adults; his negotiating skills come from resolving all those fights with Ernie, Oskar, etc. I read your arguments about April Fool's Day and I guess I'm a bit more persuaded than I was before. Still I don't think it was that significant being set post confession, but I see how it can be tied to the movie. Lord M. argues that Arnold and Helga is too imperfect (atleast for now) to actually take off, what with Helga's obsessions. However I think it can work out, because Arnold would look for the nice Helga hidden underneath (like the "Married" episode). He actually says "I guess marrying Helga isn't so bad." Now this is before the movie, before he knows why she torments him. He's recognizing that the nice Helga who's hidden underneath can make their marriage work out. Plus add to the fact that Craig B. has said they are meant to be together and will get together eventually ; ) I'm new to the HA! fandom but I must say you've done a great job with this site Stephen. I especially enjoy your chats with Craig and can't wait until the next one...whenever it is. So thanks! ---- Lord_Malachite, 2/10/2007 6:35 AM :I definitely think that Arnold and Helga have a future together--it's more that I take it literally--the future, that is. I don't think that Helga is in the right place throughout the course of the show to really tell Arnold about the way that she feels, which is why she doesn't and then basically weasels out of it in the movie when she does. However, this doesn't mean that she's never going to be ready. It really depends on how she grows as a person. Helga has a lot of issues, and Arnold is far from the only one. Lest we forget, Helga has a great deal of trouble accepting herself, hence why she can't ever present herself to Arnold. She recognizes that there is something very wrong with her psychologically. But she isn't crazy--because she knows that she has issues. And she wants to get better. She's just having a hard time getting there, because Helga is extremely insecure. She very rarely gets proper love, affection, and acceptance from her family, and because of that she is estranged from them. This also makes it very difficult for her to develop normal relationships with others. She has to shout to be heard at home, and she uses the same approach with all people in her life. She doesn't really respect herself, and she seizes the respect of her classmates out of fear. But she knows very well that most of them dislike her, and she convinces herself that she doesn't need them anyway. And the list goes on and on, but it's late and I'm tired. My point, and I do have one, is that Helga has a lot of growing to do. But she is not a hopeless case. And even though it doesn't show very often, deep down, she wants to do better. And I think that over time, she will reach that all important plateau where she and Arnold could finally become something. Until then, let's try to cut her some slack. ;) ---- Cool, 5/21/2007 10:34 PM :The answer to this thread, is an almost certian yes. I'd hate to bump an old thread, but its for good reason I do so. Here's the story: I'm a big Nicktoons fan, and for the longest time I've had a list on my computer in a Word doc that listed all the Nicktoons to a present date. A simple straightforward list, of all Nicktoons in order, from when they began and ended by years, and the number of episodes. I was going through files on my computer yesterday and found my list hadn't been updated since September 2005. I went through all of them and found alot of changes had to be made, its amazing what two years can do and how many shows got the boot. On my old list, The Wild Thorberry's was still marked 1999-2004 on haitus with 91 episdoes, Spongebob Squarepants to peresent with 68, As Told By Ginger 2000-2004 on haitus with 60 episodes, Farily Oddparents to present with 69, Chalkzone 2002-2004 on hiatus with 28 episodes, Jimmy Neutron 2002-2005 on haitus with 78 episodes, All Grown Up to present with 54, My Life As A Teenage Robot to present with 31, Danny Phantom to present with 20, and Catcratch was the newest one at the time with 6 episode so far. After updating the list a couple days ago, I found that 2006 marked a, as I would call it, bad year for Nick - because alot of their cartoons had ended. I personally see it as quite the blow, really. Because their current fleet of Nicktoons simply does not compare to their older stash. They were once kings in the 90's, but reign no more. I don't even watch the newest Nicktoons anymore, altough Catscratch is pretty good and may be the real last cartoon you could call a Nicktoon since its wacky enough. Here are the changes in my list: The Wild Thornberry's, well, I left it on TBA, but really I think we can all say its done, even though it quietly went out of its spotlight in 2004 with 91 episodes. Spongebob Squarepants (its true) is still in production and up to 91 episodes as well. As Told By Ginger did end in 2004 with 60 episodes. Farily Oddparents is also still in prodction, with 74 episodes. Chalkzone ended in 2006 with 35 episodes. Jimmy Nuetron also ended in 2006 with its 78 episodes. After three years, All Grown Up ended with 55 episodes. And, My Life As A Teenage Robot also ended after three years in 2006 with 39 episodes. Danny Phantom almost ended up being the fifth Nicktoon to end in 2006, but made it to end in 2007 with 53 episodes after three years. Current Nicktoons as of May 2007 are Avatar, 2005 with 40 episodes, Catsratch, 2005 with 20 episodes, The X's, 2005 with 20 episodes, and Mr. Meaty, 2006 with 13 episodes. Look at this current fleet! Nothing like the classic Nicktoons. My discovery avast looking for all my info found me to find HA! may, maybe I can even say WILL, loose its second place spot to Rugrats for most episodes. I’ve gotten sources from Wikipedia, I won’t do any direct quoting, but Spongebob may in fact tie or surpass with HA! with 100 half hours. Nick has ordered a sixth season, weather its an order of 13 episodes or 20, I'm not sure. The next threat could be Farily Oddparents, who got 20 more episodes tacked on and they are already at 74, bringing them up to 94. Here are how things currently stand: 1. Rugrats (1991-2004) 182 episodes 2. Hey Arnold! (1996-2001) 100 episodes 3. The Wild Thornberry's (1999-2004) 91 episodes 4. Spongebob Squarepants (1999-Present) 91 episodes 5. Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2002-2006) 78 episodes 6. Farily Oddparents (2001-Present) 74 episodes All other Nicktoons end at 65 episodes or below. Spongebob taking over HA! for second place - hell finally froze over. And like Rugrats, Nick is gonna push SB for so long people are gonna get sick of it. I like it, its quite funny and YTV ran a marathon today of new episodes. They are cool, but its loosing its steam. What I did also notice in doing my research. All Nicktoons air nice and neat when they premire, but it seems almost every one ends in chaos. Episodes don't get aired in the US at all, or it takes years, and then Nick totally screws around the order of the episodes. Its done this with many Nicktoons, making them live longer than they actually have. By all means HA! should have ended with new episodes in 2001, that was its initial run. But it technically didn't air its last 'new' episode in 2004, only because Nick held off from airing it. We in Canada already saw the withheld episodes many times before that. If things had gone properly, alot of episode lists out there would have the show ending in 2001, not 2004. I think The Wild Thornberry's ended earlier than 2004, but episodes were always delayed. Did that show even finish? I was waiting for the ending episode with Eliza and some guy maybe gonna kiss, but Nick on CBS never aired the final episode. Plus, remember when shows used to end at regular numbers, like 13, 26, 65, 78 or 100? It seems Nickelodeon pulls the plug whenever, and never seem to order nice numbers of seasons anymore either, and keep screwing up the amount of episodes in a certian season either leaving it with too much or to few. In the end, Nickeloden sucks at both ends. Stephen ---- CarlinJ83, 5/22/2007 4:45 AM :well you know it's like what i said in my column the birds and the bees; um relationships have their ups and downs; take it from a grown up point of view, um i've had relationships where it didnt work but i always say to myself there's more fish in the sea which now currently i'm seein this guy but i don't wanna go into my personal life, which i have to say you guys write very long paragraph that it gets difficult to read and i can't read of them but i see where everyone's gettin at; somehow in the chat's Craig knows but he's not tellin us what it is, so all i'm guessin that's his plan for something big i don't know for one it is but i bet you anything he's gonna make big comeback; that is if nick lets him back in again, i don't know what the hell i am sayin, i'm just hopin not wrong about somethings, like in Heroes and Thieves by Vanessa Carlton one of her Lyrics Darlin trust me when i can't see and i'll be comin back i'll be comin back to you these heroes and thieves at my door i can't seem to tell them apart anymore just when i figure it out darlin it's darlin its you oh darlin it's you i'm without, i know this sounds stupid but Craig and the character kinda relate to that songs, which mean we don't know what's comin in en' out of our lives means we just gotta be prepared, they should make pills for this, but i'm with you guys all the ways, alright, keep your sunny side up! goodnight\ C ---- Flank17, 5/22/2007 8:41 AM :You are right Stephen. Nick ruined everything and I don't watch todays shows too. Spongebob could be funny, but I don't like this show. I like Wild Thornberrys, fortunately they made a lot of episodes. Amount of episodes is not the most important thing, HA has five seasons, that's not bad. The more important things for me are how good is a show and does it has a proper ending or not. :( Nickelodeon is, I guess, the biggest cartoon channel and this is sad that it's practically not watchable any more. We have only what we recorded. Others, like Cartoon Network or smaller channels don't have such deep and talented shows which could make you a fan for years. Do you know another good channels and shows? ---- CarlinJ83, 5/22/2007 4:25 PM :you all were talkin about egg story and all the episodes just like it, Arnold and Helga don't realize how good they are for each other cause you know what they say opposites attract! even though Arnold thinks him and Lila will you know make it in which um through out the series he's been gettin his hopes up just like Helga and even though he says him lila have a lot in common and get along doesn't really mean your right for each other i mean Helga did bring it upon herself in Arnold and Lila and now she has to pay the consequences in which lila takes advantage of the whole think. but in timberly loves arnold i'm just glad that Helga wasn't involved you know, let Arnold be the jerk for once, you know ? ---- Greenorbs2, 5/23/2007 1:49 AM :"Eventually, people come to expect a super hero out of you every time they have a problem. What they often forget is that you're just as human as they are." -Arnold- Chapter 38 -Jae- ---- Lilchamor, 5/23/2007 4:45 AM :"Spongebob taking over HA! for second place - hell finally froze over" Is it surprising, though? Spongebob is, dare I say, the most successful and wildly popular cartoon that Nickelodeon has ever produced. This isn't my personal opinion, but when you look at the number of episodes watched by the general public, and the profit made on everything from Spongebob pillowcases to t-shirts to boxers, it's obvious why Nick is "going to continue to push this show to the death. They're making money. It's true that HA! will probably lose its second place title to Spongebob, and then its third place title to Fairly Oddparents. But Fairly Oddparents is a good show. After multiple years, it's still very popular. So is it really that bad that HA! is probably going to have to settle for fourth place? Considering how many Nicktoons have run (and failed) in the past few years, HA! is still right up there. It's still a good place to be. It still beat out the Wild Thorberry's and even Jimmy Neutron (the latter came as a pleasant shock to me, Jimmy Neutron was very popular for awhile, but I hated it). Fourth place is still enough to make history in Nickelodeon. Not that they will neccesarily do anything about it, but it's still a nice place to be. About the current lineup...oh, my goodness... "Current Nicktoons as of May 2007 are Avatar, 2005 with 40 episodes, Catsratch, 2005 with 20 episodes, The X's, 2005 with 20 episodes, and Mr. Meaty, 2006 with 13 episodes. Look at this current fleet! Nothing like the classic Nicktoons." You couldn't be more right, Steve. What are most of these other than ripoffs of what Nick thinks will sell? Avatar-come on, guys, leave anime for CN! On the surface, Avatar doesn't appear to be much different from, say, Yu-Gi-Oh or Naruto or even Dragon Ball Z. Of course, I could be wrong since I haven't watched very many episodes of any of these shows. And....Mr. Meaty...all I have to say is WTF??? I turn on the TV and suddenly see these deranged puppets. They scare me. The other shows...I dunno, they seem all right, but...not very original. I can still watch Spongebob or The Fairly Oddparents when I'm bored, and it's still fairly entertaining. You're right, though, Nick will probably push them to the death. What's next, a Fairly Oddparents movie? ---- Lord_Malachite, 5/25/2007 4:49 AM :Unlikely you'll see a theatrical movie for any more Nicktoons aside from Spongebob and maybe Avatar. Nick made a lot of them earlier this decade and it didn't go so well. When the third Rugrats movie didn't do nearly as well as the first two, they basically pulled the plug on the theatrical movies, with the exception of Spongebob. However, they still do plenty of TV movies, Fairly Oddparents has already had quite a few. To say nothing of shows before them like All Grown Up and As Told By Ginger, and lest we forget, the HA movie we got was intended for television in the first place. There's a punchline here, but I can't remember what it is. All I can really say is that Nick and theaters aren't exactly a big combo anymore, not when it comes to Nicktoons, anyway. But don't worry--I'm sure there will be another Spongebob movie. ---- 39packard, 5/30/2007 8:07 AM :Avatar is one of the best shows out there. It's the only Nicktoon I watch nowadays. The story is really tight. The overall plot for the series moves pretty quickly compared with your typical anime, and each episode simultaneously supports the overall plot while standing pretty well by itself. I've watched Dragon Ball Z, Avatar is so much better. I think it's good that cartoons don't have too many episodes. I can't think of many long-running cartoons that were able to maintain the quality of the earlier seasons. Think Spongebob, The Simpsons. ---- SekiraO_O1, 6/1/2007 6:24 PM :But that's a matter of taste. From: ArnoldsRoom@groups.msn.com To: ArnoldsRoom@groups.msn.com Subject: Re: Could HA! lose its 2nd place title? Date: Wed, 30 May 2007 00:07:55 -0700 New Message on Room Arnold's Room Could HA! lose its 2nd place title? Reply Recommend Message 91 in Discussion From: 39packard Avatar is one of the best shows out there. It's the only Nicktoon I watch nowadays. The story is really tight. The overall plot for the series moves pretty quickly compared with your typical anime, and each episode simultaneously supports the overall plot while standing pretty well by itself. I've watched Dragon Ball Z, Avatar is so much better. I think it's good that cartoons don't have too many episodes. I can't think of many long-running cartoons that were able to maintain the quality of the earlier seasons. Think Spongebob, The Simpsons. other groups in this category. View other groups in this category. To stop getting this e-mail, or change how often it arrives, go to your E-mail Settings. Need help? If you've forgotten your password, please go to Passport Member Services. For other questions or feedback, go to our Contact Us page. If you do not want to receive future e-mail from this MSN group, or if you received this message by mistake, please click the "Remove" link below. On the pre-addressed e-mail message that opens, simply click "Send". Your e-mail address will be deleted from this group's mailing list. Remove my e-mail address from Arnold's Room. Explore the seven wonders of the world more! Learn more! ---- Cool, 12/22/2007 7:57 PM :YES. It has. It took two years from the start of this thread to find out, but its sadly official. And my how things changed from my last post about some Nicktoons and their status from May of this year. This is what I had gathered: 1. Rugrats (1991-2004) 182 episodes 2. Hey Arnold! (1996-2001) 100 episodes 3. The Wild Thornberry's (1999-2004) 91 episodes 4. Spongebob Squarepants (1999-Present) 91 episodes 5. Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2002-2006) 78 episodes 6. Farily Oddparents (2001-Present) 74 episodes Here are things according to the new book "Not Just Cartoons: Nicktoons!". They don't use the end of production for ending dates, but when last new episodes aired. And with Nick (always holding off showing them) that could make a show look like it lastest longer than it ever really did: 1. Rugrats (1991-2006) 176 episodes 2. Spongebob Squarepants (1999-Present) 126 episodes 3. Farily Oddparents (2001-Present) 100 episodes 4. Hey Arnold! (1996-2004) 100 episodes 5. The Wild Thornberry's (1998-2004) 91 episodes 6. Rocket Power (1999-2004) 71 episodes If Spongebob over takes Rugrats, I think that would suck. It would make SB the king of Nick I guess. HA! is bumped to fourth and not tied because its still in production. But if it has ended then I guess its tied for 3rd place. I wasn't aware RP had 71 episodes, and I thought Jimmy had more but only had 64 so it got bumped out, but the book notes its still in production (I thought it was done in 2006). I'm cold. I think hell froze over. Stephen ---- genaminna, 12/23/2007 12:31 AM :Oh well... :m It is a little disappointing, but I like Fairly Odd Parents, and hey, Spongebob is way too popular to just quit so suddenly. It'll probably be here another 5 years or something. XD I'm not really surprised; it had to happen someday, I guess. :U It's kind of mindless entertainment, but sometimes, people need those kinds of cartoons; sometimes they don't wanna think. They just wanna relax and laugh. Its (HA!'s) fans would still remember how great it was; we don't need a statistic to prove it. :)